


三个男人一床戏的故事

by Oteu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 对不起奥3, 憨叽叽的我还是只想要个外链
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oteu/pseuds/Oteu
Summary: 就三个男人一床戏的故事【其实是个关于寄予奉献牺牲与成长报答反馈的故事（啥）。也是一个哥俩交替身份尴尬的故事。】那篇奥普的后续主搞的说来还是独普





	三个男人一床戏的故事

**Author's Note:**

> 啧，还是得多说两句，这篇，额，我自知bug啥的应该不少——细节方面我随手就来了，没，仔细考证。你要是当史向来看，其实能发现这篇文很不严谨，不严谨到什么程度呢，不严谨到回忆那条线我也不知道它能怼进那个历史时期……大概十九世纪四五六七八十年代。。。其实，我想写的是三月革命，但我德国史是真不行。所以，还是当架空吧。
> 
> 就，我本意是想搞史向，但史观这种东西，还有对角色和关系的理解可能，很奇怪。您可能不认同我，但您不能怼我（谢谢，不能怼，您可以夸我呀）。

推门进去的时候，你的胃的确疼了那么一瞬——你今早的床单貌似是白换了。  
啧，问题当然不在于床单。  
对于一个弟弟来说，还有什么样的画面比“回趟卧室就能看见自己的两个哥哥在自己床上翻云覆雨”所带来的冲击更大。

没有。

“今天你怎么没加班？”回过头来看你的罗德里赫衣着得体神色温和声音平淡宛如自在享用美好晚宴的绅士——只不过该执餐刀的手握的是根指挥棒，切割的不是鱼也并非肉——而是你亲哥基尔伯特，的，屁股。

“日你的罗德里赫，从本大爷身上滚下来！”  
下边赤身裸体被根短木抵着穴口那位就没那么淡定了，吱哇乱叫，挣扎扭动，从你的角度没法看清他扭过去的脸，只能瞧见更甚的绯色从他本就粉润的脖颈处愈烧愈烈。

向来讲究“用餐礼仪”的贵族绅士貌似格外受不了这般粗鲁言辞，急不可耐地教人闭嘴——他扳过基尔伯特的涨得通红的脸，不管不顾地吻上去，底下那位的诅咒谩骂被挤压碾磨成细碎的呻吟——再度分开时，你瞧见那两张水润微涨的唇间扯出纤细银亮的水丝。

……  
灼烧你胃的邪火向下游走。

“来么？”挑起一边眉的罗德里赫推了推起了雾的镜片，仍旧握在右手的硬木敲了敲床面，像要讲重点的教师试图吸引小鬼头的注意力——“咳咳，笨蛋先生，今天课程的重点在这儿——”  
你的目光随那根短棒游走，一并扫过被他压在身下的剧烈起伏着的胸口，扫过那两枚随着喘息而微微颤抖的红樱，扫过那仰起的粉色脖颈和滑动的圆润喉结……  
最后你的视线落进那双眼神涣散的红色眸仁，水光蓄在发红的眼眶，随着他眨眼的动作沾湿了他浅色的睫毛——

“等我，我去洗澡。”

·

为了防止你洗到一半带着一身泡沫就耐不住冲进战局，你把水温调到可接受范围的最低摄氏度。

说来好笑，这么混乱邪恶又香艳的场景，你也不是第一次见。

那是多年以前，彼时的你大概也就十四五六七八岁的样子，无论是算作人类还是看作国家，都处于一个很尴很尬的时节——半大的毛头小子一口气蹿成了和自己监护人一般高的个子，虽然尚未有撑起大背头的稳重，却没了撅嘴撒娇卖萌靠胸口求读睡前故事的资本，厚积多年的自尊心和野心随便被什么东西撩拨撩拨就硬过同样受不住调弄的小路德——这个刺激你的东西往往是过分强势又不自知的基尔伯特，当然还有弗朗西斯隔着门缝里给你塞进来的书。  
谢谢弗朗西斯和他的书——那些关于自由和革命进步民主人权法律的，那些关于性与爱的，那些关于哲学的，还有关于哲（符号）学的。  
……  
问题彻底爆发于一个雨夜，你被窗外的轰隆作响的春雷鼓舞起莫大的勇气，大着胆子跟你哥提了议会宪法以及你的自由和权力之类的事。  
餐桌对面的人勃然大怒，投过来的目光比掷过来的尖刀更锋利，划破你的纤薄的脸皮和理智。  
那时的你失个控也不过炸了毛的奶猫一只——被掐着脖子按在桌子上动弹不得的时候你居然没哭，踢在你膝窝的那一脚使了十足的力，在你无力跪倒之前，身后的人又拧着你胳膊要你站起来。  
吐在你耳畔的字句里满是咬牙切齿与不屑鄙夷——

“反了你了！  
你自知没赢的可能，呵，就敢跟我先动手——你是白痴么？！  
你他妈什么都不是——你现在算什么东西！”

那晚你托着被拧折的胳膊冒雨跑去维也纳。彼时家里乱成一锅粥的罗德里赫拿断了柄的茶杯招待你喝新鲜的雨水。你红着眼睛说了事情大概，貌似有点发烧的奥地利人强撑着精神倾听你的委屈，并且以“听见一次‘革命’这种词汇就翻一次白眼”的方式委婉地表达“你他妈欠揍”“是我我也打你”等个人观点。

顺着衣领流进你胸膛的冰凉雨水同奥地利人满脸的不耐烦一并缓缓带走你心口跳跃的不甘怒火以及满腔热情。深感自己没人疼没人爱的你起身想走，出门前撑伞时，罗德里赫终于隔着碎裂的镜片发现了你手臂的异样——  
“你左手怎么了？！”

之后你跑去瓦修那里呆了个把月，断折的左臂以异于人类的速度迅速愈合——你对此不甚在意，又没人在乎这些。  
后来某个霞光洒满山间草地的下午，一直对你爱答不理的瑞士人突然就把一脸茫然的你送上回柏林的火车，隔着车窗同你挥手作别时脸上还挂了意味深长的笑。

到站下车时已是深夜，可你回到家时，却仍见一片灯火辉煌人声鼎沸。莫名就欢聚一堂开怀畅饮的众位哥哥让你实在是摸不着头脑，你本能地想找基尔伯特和罗德里赫，只是一片觥筹交错里你寻不见他们的影子。  
你被喝得微醺的众人推挤着送上楼梯，穿皮裤的巴伐利亚人不明所以地拍了拍你的肩，还往你手里塞了个什么东西，你木然地往前走，抛下身后的起哄似的欢呼与雀跃。

你站定在自己的房门前，后知后觉地掂量出，方才被人塞手里的，是根皮鞭。

·

迈出浴室前，你犹豫了一瞬还是把浴袍重新放回衣架。

床上的争斗仍旧酣畅，完全占据主导权的奥地利人正试图拿领带束紧基尔伯特胯间的那柄坚挺的短剑。  
你环腰抱住仍旧是衣冠楚楚的罗德里赫，捉住他那双对你兄弟的小兄弟使坏的手。被情欲搅扰了许久的两人体温都是不正常的烫。脸色酡红的奥地利人侧过脸向你索吻，你咬住那片薄薄的下唇轻轻吮吸，隔在你们中间的镜片上再度蒙了薄薄的雾气。你放开那张嘴，一路吻进他仰起的颈弯，和着他喉间喑哑的呻吟和黏腻的喘息留下属于你的印记。  
牵起罗德里赫的手再度包裹住受了冷落的短刃时，横躺在床面手足无力精神溃乱的基尔伯特打了个颤。

“阿…西……”你在他颤抖的唇齿间和破碎的声音里读出你的名字，望向你的红眼睛里充盈晃荡着沉甸甸的不安。  
“别怕……”

你舔过罗德里赫耳后的细嫩的软肉，触及舌苔的是灼人的热，嗅进鼻尖的是温沉的香。同样被你撩拨到失神的奥地利人乖巧如同无意识的木偶，任由你捏着他的指尖扫过握在掌心的那一截顶端的凹槽。

你不合时宜地再度想起多年前的事，想起多年前的罗德里赫握着你的手教你在黑白的琴键间弹奏出一曲《欢乐颂》的情景——他教过你很多东西，手把手地教，最刺激的当属那次他手把手地给你撸硬塞基尔伯特屁股里。

·

你拿着那根不知道干嘛用的短鞭推开自己卧室虚掩的门。  
屋里的烛光昏暗，却足够你看清满床的活色生香——  
也是西装革履的罗德里赫，也是手被铐在床头一丝不挂且喘得不成样子的基尔伯特……

那时的你可没如今的沉稳和淡定——你大脑瞬间一片空白，只能由着那些沙哑的呻吟撞进你的耳朵，一路点火，烧着你本就杂乱的思维，燎燃你本就发烫的心口。

“你的胳膊好全了么？”  
走过来牵你手的罗德里赫神色自然地像是想邀你跳一支舞。  
你愣愣地随他走，由着他把你推向那具蒙了一层薄汗的赤裸肉体。

摆放在你面前的是基尔伯特，又不是基尔伯特。你没见过这样的基尔伯特——狼狈得像是条离了水的鱼，徒劳地在迷药带来的缠绵欲网里挣扎，溃不成军的理智不肯投降，固执地同战胜不了的层层迷浪搏斗，在咬出白痕的唇角溢出一声又一声野兽似的低嚎。

映着烛光的红眼睛难以聚焦，却仍旧艰难地眯起，企图看清你的身形——究竟是条反水的野犬还是只养不熟的狼。

“呵，路德维希……”他在牙缝里挤出一声冷笑，“你居然…也……本大爷………”

你习惯性地低头妄图避开望向你的那双红眼睛里闪动的恨意和无尽的睥睨。

可你处的位置过分尴尬，垂眼所见的，是他被迫分开的腿和耸立的性器。

·

你解开罗德里赫的扣紧的腰带，尽量让自己不为这人内裤上的补丁分心，奥地利人压抑已久的性具弹出来，你把他的同基尔伯特那根一并攥进掌心。  
透明的液体从他们顶端凹孔缓慢渗出，沾湿了你微凉的指尖，你就着这些黏液的湿与滑逐渐加大了撸动的力度与频率。

体力一向不好的罗德里赫迅速被快感抽光了力气，颤巍着跪伏下去，把头埋进基尔伯特的肩膀，半是有意半是意乱情迷，与基尔伯特一并结果时，他在那里留下了不算浅的牙印。

重叠在你手心的性器同时疲软下去，你抽开手，浓白的浆液顺着你手腕滴落进皱巴巴的床单。

“不，不玩了……”兴奋过的罗德里赫连说话都是有气无力，抓着基尔伯特银色短发的手指悻悻松开。  
你帮他脱下被精液搞得一塌糊涂的西装裤，还有满是补丁的内裤。稍稍缓过精神的奥地利人迅速滑进旁边拧成一团的被子，生怕被你揪住，掰开腿硬来一发。

你低头看向自己尚未解决的生理问题，表示十分郁闷——“那我怎么办？！”

“你有基尔伯特，”奥地利人慢条斯理地摘了眼镜放到床边，“我给他下的东西可不是撸一发就能彻底解除效力……”  
你把目光重新移回基尔伯特的胯间，射过一次的小物件并未被你盯到瑟缩，反而想雨后的小蘑菇一样缓慢地再度胀起。

“这话你好像说过。”  
还是那次。

·

“我们给他下的东西可不是光凭你这么看着就能消停下去，”罗德里赫接过你僵硬地握在手里的皮鞭，“你总得干点什么。”

深黑色的鞭梢随着奥地利人的动作掠过基尔伯特透着潮红的赤裸躯体，在格外重点的那几处毫不手软地打下去。

“日你的，罗德里赫！”你哥的言辞从前就这样粗鲁。

艳红的鞭痕在他腿根处迅速肿起来，你把嘴唇贴上那处红肿的时候，听见那人在舌尖弹出动摇的淫靡叹息。

“哥哥…”

·

你低头去吻那朵小蘑菇，大抵是受不了你太湿太热的呼吸，它大大地加快了自己的生长速度。你舐去沾在它底部小球上的浊液，又拽过罗德里赫脱掉的外套擦去糊这人小腹上的那一片。

“以后我的衣服全由你来洗！”偶尔会斤斤计较的奥地利人不悦地从你手里抢过自己湿哒哒黏糊糊的袖子，勾勾手指蘸了袖口上沾的那一抹浓稠白丝。

“你——”“敢”字挂在你舌尖还没得到机会掉出来，手快的罗德里赫就把那脏兮兮的东西涂在了基尔伯特艳红的唇瓣上。

不知是药效，还是别的什么缘故，基尔伯特仍旧未从方才并不算激烈的高潮里缓解过来，半阖的红眼睛里一片空空荡荡，细碎的一路水光从眼角流进耳朵，濡湿了乱糟糟的银色鬓发。

不安好心的奥地利人欺负他木然无反应，索性撬开他未咬紧的贝齿，探进手指同他那条湿软的舌头做纠缠。

你凑上去替基尔伯特咬住奥地利人胡乱搅弄的手指。

“嘶——你偏心的实在是太明显——”

“我没，就是没。”你自认这话说得不心虚。

略略清醒过来的基尔伯特眨了眨眼，又有一滴泪滑下来。  
你吻过他湿漉漉的眼角，扫过你眉骨的银发也是湿的，硬亮的发梢挂着酣醇的酒香。  
把手伸向他铐在床头的手时，他努力抓握的动作怎么看怎么像是有点惊慌失措。  
“阿西……”

你怎么可能不心疼。

·

那时的你虽是未经人事，倒也把情事懂了个大概——这当然要归功于隔三岔五就往你家送书，心怀“把德意志的明日之光及早按进温柔乡里溺死”这种大志的弗朗西斯。

你知道该往哪进攻。你知道。

可敌方是基尔伯特。是他妈的基尔伯特。  
初次上战场的你赢的机会渺茫。

你把发颤的指尖推进那个缩紧的穴口。这人内里是和冷硬的外表完全不同的湿与热。这触感实在奇特，你瞬间晃神，方才还在脑海里翻搅沸腾且离散不成章法的总攻计划的诸多片段迅速蒸发，留下一片荒芜。

以慢性子著称的罗德里赫居然会受不了你的磨叽和愣怔。

“你——”他手里的鞭子没敢真打在你头上，“你藏在床底下书都是白藏了么？！”

那双腿到底是罗德里赫亲自帮你架上肩头的,你的裤子也是他帮你脱的。

“我真是，”没人敢质疑结婚八百次弹钢琴八百年的奥地利人的技巧和手速，你半抬头柱体被他三两下搞得硬挺，“我真是服了你了，真是。”

你被牵引着攻进基尔伯特未经开拓的甬道，行军艰难，过程漫长。同你艰难抗争的人一寸一寸失去胜算，翻涌在喉间的低吼一声一声让位给绵长的喘息与呻吟。

“继续啊，笨蛋！”这次罗德里赫真揍了你一巴掌——“你他妈总不能让我帮你俩动！”

你记得那时被绞得生疼的你脑子着实不清醒——“我忘了，怎么……”

·

现在不一样了。  
你可不再是那个只会对书自撸，纸上谈兵的纯情小子。

把那光洁双腿扛上肩头前，你近乎虔诚地吻过大腿平滑肌理的每一寸，原本绷紧的肌肉松散开，袒露在你眼前的穴口却仍旧瑟缩，手指探进去的时候他整个人大幅度地抖了抖。

“钥匙，”你看看又来了精神并试图对你哥坚挺的乳尖做点什么坏事的罗德里赫，“把他的手放开。”  
奥地利人一反常态地痛快，自毁形象地冲你吐了吐舌头，晶亮的铁片随着他艳红的舌尖探出来，和着口水一并滑落在基尔伯特起伏的胸口。

“你别搞这种撒娇卖萌的小把戏，罗德……”你哥喘息着吐槽，他几乎是全然清醒了，“我拿你做榜样，要阿西学习你的成熟稳重……”

其实原话是“奥地利‘成熟稳重’，仗都打完了还没爬到战场的作风你可别学”。

你憋着笑看瞬间沉稳下来的罗德里赫假惺惺严肃地咳了两声去帮基尔伯特开扣在床头的手铐。

“日你的，罗德里赫！”没了禁锢的猫随即张牙舞爪地朝奥地利人扑过去，你在那只手抓住那根玛丽亚采尔之前把整根食指推了进去。指腹刮蹭到某个点时，被你单手扣住的腰肢全然软下来。

“啊——”瘫软的人重新砸进枕头哼哼唧唧，“你——别……这刺激太大——不行…”  
你放过那个要命的地方，探进另一只手指。洞口随你的动作开开合合，水声和软热攀附着你的指尖，吮吸你尚且还算坚固的理智。你偏偏脑袋亲吻他发颤的膝盖，勾在你后背的脚意味不明地划了两圈。

“嗯？”你抬头看他掩在手肘后面通红的脸，“怎么了？”

“额——进去就行——你，那儿……”他有气无力地指指你硬疼的那根，“顶得我屁股很难受……”

·

“忘……”罗德里赫被你气得扶额又咂舌，下一秒过分恨铁不成钢的他居然索性抬腿从背后踹了你一脚。

你的小兄弟刺进最深处，身下的人被刺激到收紧全身的肌肉，搭在你肩头的那双腿箍着你往前推，直到你的眼神与他的近距离再度交汇，那双晶亮的红眸里飘荡着赤裸裸的嘲弄。

“呵，路德维希，”他的语调里有醉酒似的迷乱，翻动的舌尖卷着轻佻的笑，带了轻蔑意味的词句劈头盖脸地朝你砸过来，“你不可能敢——你什么都不算——”

闭嘴！

他朝你的痛处戳。

"Ohne eine Stadt,nicht einmal einen Platz,so dass wir fest darauf hingewiesen,dass:Das ist Deutschland.Wenn wir fragen,in Wien,lautet die Antwort:Hier ist Österreich,und wenn wir dieses Thema in Berlin,die Antwort lautet:Dies ist die preußische."

"Die Deutsche»,wo sie «Dass ich nicht finden können Plätze!"*1

你不存在。  
你什么也不算。

烛火摇晃，你投在他脸上的影子疯狂抖动，像极了袭击猎物的兽。最后的理智和畏惧一瞬间崩塌瓦解，手卡住脖颈，牙嵌进血肉。  
被你压制的凶鸟发出破碎的哀鸣。

你想要的不再只是情事的欢愉，你想要全部，这个人的全部，赢得不光彩也罢，他是被别人提早捆绑亲手喂给你的也好，你就要他的所有——你凭着本能撕扯啃咬——索取他的土地和荣耀，空间与历史，还向他讨要他本身，连同承认和爱意。  
完美坚强的躯壳也不是不会碎，竭力撕咬就好。温热的液体流过你的唇齿与喉咙，这人的血都是铁的味道。

·

扩张还算充分，真挺进去的时候他没怎么抵触。你一寸一寸地推进，他的软肉贴上来，随着呼吸的频率给予你吮吸似的回应。

他咬着下唇看你，水汪汪的红眼睛有一下没一下地眯，眼神聚焦又涣散。

“别怕。”你贴近那张通红的脸，把沉重的呼吸洒在他透着血色的耳廓。

“嗯——”他抱住你，像是拥抱一个美梦。

“你要是总这么温柔就好了，路德维希。”奥地利人不明所以地叹息。

可你不是。

·

你好歹撑到了那根抵着你小腹的物件软下去才结束。  
纵欲后无力与空虚让尚且年少的你瘫软在那具苍白的躯体上，从他脖子上渗出来的血，弄湿了你的睫毛，这让你有些痒，可你连擦拭的力气都没有。

你听见有谁的喉咙鼓动发出了瘆人的笑；你听见有谁急匆匆地推门飞奔而去，高呼了一句什么，引来了整个宴厅的欢呼；你听见有谁声音落寞，伴着挣动铁链的杂音叹息——“你什么都不算——”

你笑着笑着就掉出了眼泪，你明明做到了，他怎么，还不承认……

“可你别哭，路德维希，”那句话模糊不清如同痴人的呓语，“以后，就不是这样了。”

“你将是真的德意志。”

·  
直到后来你才明白，那并非一次交媾。  
而是场献祭的开端，是盛大的继承仪式的初始。

·

大战一场的后果是不得不拖着疲乏的身子清理被搞得一塌糊涂的床以及你哥和你哥。  
好不容易换完床单被罩折回浴室，就看见罗德里赫试图把手边的小黄鸭整个塞进已经睡着了的基尔伯特嘴里。

“……，”胃疼，“你俩灵魂是不是互换了？”

向来庄重从容儒雅随和的贵族少爷原来也有这样调皮捣蛋的一面。

说来，从来都是乐观过头聒噪不停的你哥也会有安静伤感的时候。

·

醒来已是翌日的清晨，窗外雷声轰隆，暴雨前的空气胶着凝重。  
你在一片粘稠的酸痛里抬起头，正对上基尔伯特那双眼神凛冽的红瞳。他低头凝视你，像万丈高空的鹰俯视不知天高地厚肆意挑衅的子狼，闪电的光火映在他的怒火翻涌的眼底。

你撑着床坐起身，咬住舌头提醒自己别怯懦地避开他的目光。

对峙持续到第一滴雨水打湿窗户，他绷紧的唇角有了一丝的抽动。你不管不顾地吻过去。

“少给我得寸进尺！”他掰开你的脸，不知何时硬硬从镣铐里挣出来的手一片血肉模糊。你从那手背舔到你昨晚吞咽入腹的铁锈气息，昨晚他被你咬伤的脖颈尚未愈合如初，苍白的皮肉上牙痕清晰可见，干涸的血迹掩住青紫的掐按留下的指印——那就是你给他的第一枚勋章。

乍起的风吹开窗户，夹着雨纠缠酒红色的窗帘。他推开你，走过去，凭窗而立，赤身裸体，身线优美，双腿笔直，脊背挺拔，无畏且坦然地接受一场声势浩大气势磅礴的暴雨。

你不自觉地想走过去，想站在他身边，想同他并肩而立，想看看他眼里的世界，想学着他的样子带着满目的睥睨和骄傲肆无忌惮地大笑——笑声嘹亮，如同展翅的鹰隼，能用利爪撕碎整个陈旧的欧罗巴，能用尖喙敲啄出属于自己的新世界。

最盛大的那道闪电在你的手触及他之前就气势恢宏地劈下来，他在令人目眩的白光里回头，你看清了他红色的眼泪和惨然的笑。

“在这站着，”铺天盖地的雷声盖过了他的声音，你通过他张张合合的唇读懂他的意思，“看看你的世界。”

他头也不回决然走开。

你早该知道，你们之间本就没有对等的可能——于是，昨晚他死了一次——为了你的真正存在。

·

你在窒息前醒来，紧紧搂着你脖子的罗德里赫也不知是做了什么样的噩梦，说不定是在梦里回忆起了多年前跟基尔伯特抢娃没抢赢的惨痛历史——愈发收紧的胳膊似乎有把你脑袋勒下来偷偷抱回家养的意思。

你艰难地把自己从迟来的奥地利式母爱里解救出来。

天未亮，一切都呈现着一种静谧深沉的蓝黑色。不知几时醒的基尔伯特坐在你左手边，左腿平盘在床面，右腿曲起，他佝偻着背，把头埋进交叠在膝上的臂弯，安静得近乎一个一无所有的影子。

他什么时候变成这个样子了？从前他从不把自己缩得这样渺小，也不会让自己如此安静，安静到难过？

你轻轻拿开罗德里赫再度放到你脖子上的胳膊，坐起来，把手抚上基尔伯特的弯曲的脊背。  
触入掌心的是真实的温热。

“时间还早，继续睡吧。”他不动声色地躲开你企图摸他脑袋的动作，反而反手揉了揉你的头发。  
他重新靠着你躺下，犹豫了几下最终还是踢开罗德里赫踩在你小腹的脚，把自己的搭上去，微凉的触感让你吸了口凉气。

“你刚刚看起来很难过，哥哥。”你握住他放在你心口的手。

“我没！”他固执地嘴硬。

你顺着他冰凉的指尖向下摩挲，抚过他杂乱的掌纹，感受他腕间软肉下平和跳动的脉搏，抓挠他曲起的肘弯，最后你覆上他的肩膀——那里有罗德里赫昨晚留下的咬痕——它仍然新鲜肿胀，没有半点趋向愈合的迹象。

他失去了异于人类的自愈能力。  
他失去可远不止这一点。  
他还有什么？

·

你抱住他干瘦的躯体，吻上那块疤痕。

分开时，那块肌肤光洁平滑如初。

透着凉意的微亮天光漫过窗帘渗进房间。

你抹去他眼角那滴摇摇欲坠的泪——“别难过，哥哥，有我啊……”

无聊对话体，单纯从生理角度来看——

独：“哥，你那次是自愿的对吧？”  
普：“哪次？你人生中的第一炮？”  
独：“昂。”  
普：“我说是自愿会不会显得我很奇怪？”  
独：“你肯定是自愿——当时其他人加起来也未必打得过你，又是在你的地盘——你肯定是自愿中招。”  
普：“……你哥也有生理需求的嘛。而且我一直都知道你对我有‘非分之想’。”  
独：“你咋知道？！”  
普：“你床底下的书，我有时候也会拿去偷看……一直都挺想问你，在那些裸女插图旁边加上我的肖像速写是什么个意思……”  
独：“……你居然知道……”  
普：“我没想到你那天能那么凶……”  
独：“……”  
普：“你没发现那天之后我把你那堆收藏里格外黄暴的那几本收走了么？”  
独：“谢谢你当年没打我……”  
普：“额……舍不得，不过我之后不是领着你把那晚上搞我的人揍了个遍么”（普奥战争啥的）

**Author's Note:**

> 超长备注  
1.感谢阅读。
> 
> 2.这两句话我直接百度然后粘贴复制的，（啧，我不懂德语，标点符号是不是有问题？我没改）意思就是——“没有一个城市，甚至没有一块地方可以使我们坚定地指出：这就是德国！  
如果我们在维也纳这样问，答案是：这就是奥地利！如果我们在柏林这样问，答案是：这里是普鲁士！德意志在哪里？”  
“德意志？它在哪里？我找不到那块地方！”  
歌德和席勒爸爸的，一八三零年说的（？）  
还有，凶鸟那个比喻，是海涅爸爸骂你普的。  
3.其实写到你普是个影子的时候，想写“天一亮你普就嘎叽消散了”“昨晚那是场‘生离死别’炮”……  
但是，本来是想那大喜的日子发的，还是算了。  
4.额，两条故事线（没看懂的回去再看一遍），处于回忆里的那条差不多就讲了小路德第一炮的故事大概背景——“‘我觉得路德是我们村的希望’  
‘我也觉得’  
‘我觉得基尔伯特那混蛋气焰太盛，不利于咱家小德德的健康发展！’  
‘我也觉得’  
奥：‘不得了了！基尔伯特那混蛋把小德德的手打折了！’  
众邦国：‘这还得了，孩子再怎么皮也不能打啊！干他丫的！一起上也打不过咱就玩阴的！’”
> 
> 5.额，回忆线里关于独的第一炮啥的不只是做爱，【其实也是一种力量的夺取（啥）】  
你普其实是，算是自愿，但之后为啥哭，啊，自行体会吧，要我说的话，是两层意思（没表达出来）——一是，那一炮基本上是普把自己全奉献给独的一个仪式吧，就算是自愿，突然让位于人总是不好受吧；二是，普多少能预见到独的未来，他能感受到独有点偏执的要强，而且他给独的不光是国土历史啥的，还有沉重的责任啊。
> 
> 还有现实部分为啥你普老哭，还弱叽叽的，主要是想表现普在当今的虚弱吧。


End file.
